1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit packages, and more specifically to a device and method for coupling leads to integrated circuits packages.
2. Prior Art
With the ever increasing popularity of ceramic integrated circuit packages, one problem has continued to plague the manufacturers of such packages. This problem has been a lack of a rapid and efficient method for coupling external electrical leads to the circuit package. In the prior art manufacturing processes, leads have been coupled to individual packages via single lead frames. That is, a lead frame, having a plurality of interconnected leads, is coupled to the exterior pads of one side of the integrated circuit package by soldering or brazing techniques. Then, a lead frame is coupled to the opposite side of the integrated circuit package. Later, the interconnecting members of the lead frames are cut from the lead frames, thus leaving leads extending from the integrated circuit package. It can be seen from this brief description that the prior art techniques for connecting leads to packages has been slow and cumbersome. In addition, these techniques have required the individual handling of the circuit packages as opposed to a mass-handling. Finally, these prior art techniques are not entirely effective in properly aligning and coupling leads to the package, often resulting in unusable packages due to misaligned leads.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved device and method for coupling leads to integrated circuit packages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved lead coupling device which can rapidly and efficiently connect leads to a plurality of integrated circuit packages.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lead frame member which provides coupling of a plurality of integrated circuit packages for subsequent mass-handling and processing.